In the Dark
by smiley1852000
Summary: EJ returns home to do a job or so he thought until he reunites with Abby
1. Chapter 1

**_Instead of Eric being the photographer. It's EJ and his new model Abigail._**

**In The Dark**

EJ DiMera the black sheep of the very rich and powerful DiMera family.

Instead of going into the questionable "family business" he went to art school and

Travelled the world as a photographer. Feeling home sick a little he took a job in his hometown Salam.

His new task was to help his ex-fiancée, build a new campaign for her cosmetics line. The new model was little Abigail Deveraux. Not so little now actually.

"Thank you for doing this for me EJ" Sami said after picking up EJ at the airport. She and EJ once engaged still remained good friends over the years despite the break-up. "When do I get started?" EJ asked wanting to get started right away, specially after seeing Abby all grown up. Yes she was some 10 plus years younger but beauty was beauty and that she had. Not like he was going to fuck her, he was a photographer and seeing beauty was apart of the art.

"All business I see" Sami replied. " Sorry just weird coming back after everything" EJ frowned, thinking back to all that that happened before he left. Telling his father off, his father disowning him breaking up with Sami.

After a long return home, Sami took EJ to his apartment to get some sleep. Who could sleep? He wondered if this was a good idea after all, not that his feelings for Sami returned but just this town, the memories, mostly bad. And to top it all off the airline lost his camera equipment, can't start without a camera.

In the morning Sami got a camera from her twin brother Eric, for EJ to borrow. "I know it's nothing fancy but I also know you want to get started" Sami handing him and old film camera. "Film" EJ chuckled. "It should keep you busy, that's if you remember how to develop it" Sami challenged. "You should know I'm up for a challenge" EJ smiled.

A little later Abby arrived. "Wow the photos didn't do her justice" EJ thought meeting the grown up Abby. "EJ nice too see you again" Abby smiled, thinking the same thing about Elvis as he was called before leaving.

EJ and Abby began catching up and taking test photos. They had a lot in common; she was the only person outside of art school that understood him and his art. It didn't feel like work at all and that fun nature of them was great for the campaign.

" I can't wait too see these" Abby said refereeing to the photos "Come help me develop them" EJ smiled. Abby and walked toward the darkroom "are you going to stand there or some help me develop these" EJ asked Abby. "I've never developed film before" Abby said, "I'll show you," EJ said taking her hand. EJ showed Abby how to develop film, not what Abby expected but she had fun. "Now we wait until the film dries. EJ told her.

"Nice to see you again EJ" Abby broke the silence so she'd stop thinking about how sexy EJ was. "You leaving?" EJ frowned. "No I want to see these pictures" She smiled, stepping closer. EJ almost leaned in for a kiss but the angel on his shoulder kept telling him he couldn't do this who knew how long he was in Salam and Abby's parents would never like Abby with a guy like EJ. Their families rightfully so never got along and EJ still held that last name black sheep or not. He was also older, age didn't matter to him but he could understand why others may see it as an issue. And the papers see EJ as a playboy and whether he was just working his a women he was automatically linked to her, which to some degree was true. EJ was tried of that life and was some of the reason for coming home, people change and Abby's father Jack wasn't exactly a saint either.

"EJ, Hello." Abby waved her handed in front of his face. "Sorry, was just thinking" He pulled himself back into reality. "I think the films done," Abby said turning the alarm off. "That's too bad," EJ, said walking toward Abby " Why?" Abby questioned trying to resist EJ's advances, having her own dilemma. Unknown to EJ she dated EJ's brother Chad and well that didn't go well at all. " I want to see those photo's you took of me, " Abby said trying to get back to work. " Right…sure" EJ said turning to the film.

EJ and Abby made the prints from the film slipping back into the playful friendship they shared. "Is something wrong?" EJ asked Abby in a sexy voice, Looking at the photos of her and she being with her, he shouldn't help himself. "Look I really want to but I can't," she told him "You can't what?" he asked, "this " she kissed him with passion. "Wow" he smiled with a goofy grin on his face. " What" she laughed "Didn't think you'd go for a kiss first" he said very flattered, most people in this town would be afraid of him mostly because his last name, but he was also very tall and not easy just to grab and kiss.

Quickly clothes started coming off, buttons flying. They hear the doorknob turning they both half dressed dart into the darkroom. Abby panics "Our clothes" "I knew this was a bad idea," EJ said getting dressed "oh come on EJ, It's not like you and Sami are still together, now are you?" Abby asked, "No of course not" he was hurt she thought he'd do that. Abby grabbed him kissing him again. "Good" she continued getting excited at the thought of having sex in a darkroom.

Abby takes the rest of their clothes off. Abby whispers "I can't see you naked in the dark" EJ blushed and knew even in the dark he had a sexy gin on his face. She looked around to make sure she should put the lights on. As the both stood naked, EJ turned to Abby "Happy now" he joked. Abby stood back to take in EJ "you've very sexy" She told him "Not too bad yourself" he replied looking him up and down. EJ slowly walked back toward Abby who could barely resist his slowness she wanted him now. EJ could see the hunger in her eyes, which made him slower "EJ stop toying with me," she begged. The more she begged the harder he got. She finally had enough and went to him.

She kissed him all over, with her lips then her tongue "wow, people say I'm good with my tongue, you'll have to teach me that trick" EJ joked taking it all in. It was a little weird for him, he was the one who usually pleased the girl not the girl pleasing him but who could complain? she knew what she wanted and went after it.

Shortly after Dean didn't think he could hold on much longer, but didn't want it to end yet "Let me please you" he said out of breath. "No, let me do something for you" She said going down farther on EJ body. "Please not yet" he said trying to hold on longer. Abby smiled at EJ's discomfort, she wasn't experienced by any means EJ was only her second, she was so proud of her self for making him squirm. "My turn" EJ toyed with her breasts pleasing her now.

As she moaned, EJ worked his tongue in her mouth then she neck then her shoulder. He rose back up to her mouth "show me that tongue trick" He laughed. "There is no," she said in a sexy voice. "Right and you kiss your mother like that" He joked "Sure if she was hot and naked like you," she teased back, grabbing his hardened cock with her hand. "Hey I thought I was in control?" He said, "I can't touch" She said licking his lips with her tongue.

EJ pushed Abby against a wall and worked his way back to her shoulders with his lips and rubbed her breasts with his hands "EJ She cried "Yes" he looked up with a smile, and then continued to move his lips to her right breast. Already making her nipples hard with his hands, he then licked and sucked her nipples. He could feel Abby's heart race. She could barely breath. Abby thought he would be more into her pleasing him, not the other way around, but he seemed more happy getting her off then when she was getting him off, but she was stupid if she complained, so she stood there somewhat silently, cause she could barely breath none alone talk.


	2. New Gifts

_**Instead of Eric being the photographer. It's EJ and his new model Abigail.**_

**New Gifts**

After learning to develop film with EJ Abby decided to get EJ a new camera of his own to replace his lost one, although she decided to get a digital one. After some research on the best camera Abby rushed to a camera store as they opened. "My you're an eager young Lady," the storeowner Mr. Greetings said as she brushed passed him in the doorway. "Yes, what would you say is your best camera for a pro photographer?" Abby asked. "Well if you're a pro then you should know that already" replied Mr. Greetings "It's not for me, it's for a friend there was an accident with his and well I feel bad" Abby blushed "Your boyfriend perhaps?" The man smiled "No" Abby laughed, "he's just talented and his job depends on a camera which is lost." she frowned. After talking with Mr. Greetings in the store Abby bought EJ a camera. Eric came in to drop off something to Mr. Greetings luckily and helped Abby pick out a great camera "I've had her eye on this one for awhile, he'll love it." Eric winked. "Thank you" Abby said paying for it with her modeling money she just earned.

Abby first goes to the studio, hoping he was there. No, he wasn't. Lucky for her, she knew where EJ was staying.

Abby arrived at his apartment, and knocked on the door. No answer but she could hear water running, the door was unlocked so she let herself in. "EJ?" she called. EJ was in the shower and didn't hear her knock or call him. Abby smiled to herself hearing the shower running and quickly undressed too give him another surprise. "Hi EJ" she said joining him "Abby how did you get in, what are you doing?" he said very confused "Door was unlocked I thought I'd surprise you" she laughed, " Well that you have" he moved closer

" I can't stop thinking about yesterday" she confessed " I can't either, why the cold shower" EJ kissed her. "Lets warm it up" Abby flirted.

EJ pushed Abby against a wall and worked his way back to her shoulders with his lips and rubbed her breasts with his hands "EJ"

"You like that baby" he asked, "lower she squeaked. He slowly kissed and licked his way down her breasts, to her belly, to her waist "low enough" he joked " No" she cried.

EJ stroked her clit slow at first, before she moved her hips telling him to go faster. Abby moans got louder and louder, she hoped no one would hear her.

As EJ worked her clit with his fingers, he worked her breasts with his lips and tongue. She wanted to please him too but couldn't move she was about to come and come fast.

"EJ" she cried again as she shook from the greatest orgasm even. "Now show me that trick" Dean insisted again. "I don't know what trick, but I can show you something else," she teased. She kissed his chest feeling ever muscle on his body, with her hands, lips and tongue. She then nibbled on his nipples _as her did her, kissed his neck, whispered and nibbled at his ear._

_She then gave EJ a blowjob and hand job as he screamed her name. "I want to be in you," he told her. "Condom first" she said seductively "no problem" he said getting out of the shower rolling it on already, as they finished in the bedroom._

After their shower " Why are you really here?" EJ questioned I brought you something" Abby said, "oh, did I leave something behind" EJ asked looking around to figure out what was missing. "No, open it" Abby said handing him a box. EJ slowly took the box from Abby as if he thought there was a bomb in it. "Thank you" EJ smiled. He slowly beings to open the box and realizes it's the camera he's been drooling over for months, collecting all her paychecks to buy. He hugged her tightly "Abby, you shouldn't have." Abby's never seen someone so excited by something she has given someone. "I know you needed a new one" Abby said, kissing his cheek. EJ blushed and asked Abby if she'd be "his first model with his new camera for his own collection", Abby laughed and started to pose.


End file.
